


Every Human Has Doubts

by AgentCatt



Series: Lolix One Shot Stuff [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCatt/pseuds/AgentCatt
Summary: Basically Felix has a nightmare and doesn't believe anything he's told.For the person that said to make more of these<3





	

Felix wakes up with a loud gasp. He's sure Locus heard him, but he doesn't care. He touches his torso to feel for bullet holes. There are none. He sighs and turns on his side. He's tired of the nightmares and the depression that always follows.

  
He tosses and turns for about five minutes before giving up. He gets out of bed, wrapping his blanket around his entire body. He quietly makes his way out of his room and towards Locus' room. 

  
Felix slowly opens the squeaky door. He goes in to find Locus sitting up. He wasn't expecting him to be awake since he didn't come in there right away.

  
"Come here," Locus invites him into his arms. Felix slowly crawls in next to him. Locus pulls him close for comfort. 

  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Locus rubs Felix's back, knowing it'll get him to sleep sooner than if he didn't do it.

  
"I don't want to die..." Felix hides his face. He hates showing his weaknesses, but it's better than dealing with it on his own. He did that once. It wasn't pretty.

  
"I'm not going to let you die." Locus kisses the top of Felix's head. "I'll always be here for you."

  
Felix begins to tear up. He doesn't believe him. He says it any time something like this happens, but still doesn't believe him. He hates himself so much. He shouldn't be like this. He's just weak to let any of this effect him.

 

"I love you, Felix." Locus whispers.

  
That makes the tears fall. How could anyone love him when he hates himself? 

  
"I," Felix hesitates. "I'm just weak."

  
"No, you're not." Locus makes Felix look at him. "You're very strong. Even right now."

  
"I'm nothing." Felix wipes away the tears, no longer looking at Locus.

  
"You're everything to me."

  
Felix refuses to say any more. He cuddles close with his eyes closed. There's no way someone could ever _actually_ like him. They never have before. What changed? Locus has to be telling lies. There's no way he meant it.


End file.
